Heretofore there have been many different types of tire test and tire inspection apparatus, systems or methods provided for testing various portions of a pneumatic tire after the tire has been manufactured and prior to use thereof. One particular source of problems in pneumatic tires is that the interior walls of the tire are not perfect. That is, the innermost ply or surface of the tire might have different types of imperfections thereon or protuberances can exist on the tire wall. These inner imperfections of the tire are difficult to spot because of the inaccessibility of the inner tire surface for inspection for checking purposes.
Various efforts have been made heretofore to test and/or inspect all portions of the tire including the inner wall surfaces thereof. But, in so far as we are aware, none of the prior test and/or inspection apparatus has provided an efficient, low-cost type of tire inspection system that can perform quickly yet provide easily practiced inspection methods for the interior of the tire. With emphasis being placed today upon quality products that are made available for competitive prices, the need for complete interior tire wall inspection of pucumatic tires is made more important in the commercial tire production field at the present time.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved tire inspection apparatus and especially one that can function substantially automatically for inspecting the complete interior surface of a tire, which apparatus is used in association with an inspector associated with the apparatus to provide a visual eye-balling of the tire as it is being processed in the tire test and/or inspection apparatus.
Yet another object of the invention is to combine a pair of positioning discs for a tire when it is being passed through a tire inspection process wherein one sidewall of the tire can be inspected at one test disc and a second and further portion of the tire interior can be inspected at the second test disc or station.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means that can automatically aid in the positioning of a tire for test or inspection of its interior wall surface, to release the tire from one test position, move it automatically to a second test position, and to position the tire on its opposite side wall at a second test station for inspection of the remainder of the interior wall surface.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a new and improved tire engaging arm for engaging a tire to mount it operatively at a tire inspection station to cause the tire to rotate with a rotary tire mounting plate, and to distort the tire bead and sidewall at a local area thereof as the tire is being rotated and to facilitate inspection of a tire sidewall interior wall at one test station by the inspector eye-balling the tire at that location; and, thereafter, to provide a duplicate test of the tire when positioned on its opposite sidewall to facilitate completing the inspection of the tire inner surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved apparatus for turning a tire, when lying on one sidewall thereof, through a 180.degree. are by the turning apparatus; and, ultimately, to position a tire on its opposite sidewall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy, dependable, positive apparatus for stabbing a positioning finger into engagement with a tire, moving the tire through a 180.degree. are and holding the tire against the lift and control apparatus by a retainer or backup roller frame associated with the tire engaging member.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.